


Sweet Sounds

by HobbiyMagic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Childhood Friends, Horror, Murder, POV Second Person, Pied Piper - Freeform, Psychological Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10128239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbiyMagic/pseuds/HobbiyMagic
Summary: The music filters in and surrounds you.  A hauntingly sweet sound that caresses your skin.  You've never heard something so beautiful before, something so sweet that you cant help but move closer to hear it better; but why does it feel like you've heard it before?  Surely you would have remembered something this wonderful.  Something so lovely never could have been forgotten...right?





	

Sweet Sounds

     You hear an enchantingly sweet melody coming from outside your open window. Flowing in with the cool wind, it calls to you, stirring up memories long forgotten from the summers of your childhood. That same song playing from the ice cream truck that would drive down your street entrancing you, making you want the sweet treat so bad that you thought you would die without it. Your childish need was so strong, so potent that you knew you could never resist its call.

     That same haunting melody is playing louder now, beckoning you outside. You move closer to the door, closer to the open window in the back of your home. _It can't hurt to go look_ you think to yourself as your body continues to move toward the dancing sound. _You can just look at what they have_ , you continue to think as you open the door and move toward the music. Before you realize it you’re running, just like when you were younger wanting to catch up to the truck before it got too far away.

     You run faster and faster; the sound is all around you, urging you on, calling out to you like nothing else ever has before. It's so loud now you can't think, you don't even pay attention to what's around you, you just follow the sound. Finally when it feels like you can't go on anymore, that you’re going to collapse from exhaustion, you see it. You finally caught up to the truck, but then you realize that something’s wrong. It’s not on the street. In fact, now that the haze that was surrounding your mind has cleared you can finally think clearly and you realize that you were never running toward the street in front of your house. No, you ran into the forest behind it. The one that no one goes into, the one that people whisper haunting tales about. You look around, scared. You notice that the truck is run down; it's missing two of its wheels and is completely rusted. The paint is chipped and the once colorful pictures are faded.

_This is wrong_ you think; you've seen this truck before. It suddenly hits you, it's the same one that used to go down your street. You wonder when it stopped coming. Then remember that it was when your childhood friend went missing. How could you have forgotten? The questions are starting to pile up as you remember more and more. You remember running, wanting to catch up to the truck, your best friend right beside you. You remember that it was starting to get dark and how you didn't want to get in trouble. You remember not knowing where you were and then spotting the truck. The same truck that's right in front of you. You remember that he took her. That she pushed you to the side and you skinned your knees and hands as he grabbed her by the wrist, crushing the silver bracelet around it. That she screamed at you to run and get help. That it was already dark out and you were crying and your knees hurt so bad every time you moved your legs. You remember running faster then you ever have before. That you finally found your way home bloody and crying screaming that he took her. Then the numbness. The knowing that you were too late, that your best effort wasn’t good enough, that deep inside you knew you were never going to see her again and it was your fault. That you tried for so long to forget, spent so many nights begging for it to go away, and then it did, almost like magic the memories went away.

     But now you remember it all and start to scream. You realize that now that you remember your past, everything after starts to blur like it was a dream that you woke up from. You can’t remember how you came to live here or exactly how long its been since the night you failed to save her. You know something’s not right. You need to get away. To turn around and leave. Then right as you’re about to run the music starts again and you can't. You’re drawn to it and start to wonder why you were so scared. Your mind starts to get hazy again. You step closer, a smile playing at your lips. You let out a giggle as a man and a young girl come out of the van. You don't notice the blood on them, or the smell of rotting flesh. You don't notice that the girl is missing an arm and that there’s something silver wrapped around the other, and that she has bloody gashes running all over her body. That she has dead eyes and a fake smile. You don’t notice that the man hasn’t aged, that he’s covered in blood and that his smile is twisted. All you notice is how happy you suddenly feel. You continue to step closer until your right in front of them.

     The man smiles wide, his jagged teeth on full display. "I'm so glad you could finally join us," the man utters. The music is so loud you can't think, it’s pounding inside your head, filling up every corner. He reaches out and grabs your arm. For a second you want to recoil but it passes just as quickly as it came and you step closer.

“We're going to have so much fun,” the man coos.

You laugh and cant help but smile. He leads you to the van. The music is practically vibrating the ground you walk on. Then right as you are about to enter the van the music suddenly stops and you realize what is happening, but it's to late. You feel someone shove you from behind and you know that you’re never going to be able to leave. There's laughter all around you from what sounds like dozens of children. You know now that you never really escaped that night. That you were marked as soon as he set his sights on you. As you fall your mind starts to go hazy. Then it all goes black but the laughter doesn't stop, and you know that soon you will be joining them. You will become like the rest of the children that were taken by the enchantingly sweet music.

     The man looks down at you with a victorious little smile and whispers in an ancient tongue as he readies his blade, “no one escapes the Pied Piper, no one.”


End file.
